HPSW Quatri: El Torneo del Poder
by Mister Conde De Urano
Summary: Ataru, y solamente Ataru, es invitado a participar en el Torneo del Poder. ¿Logrará ganar dicha competición? Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.


**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

 **AVISO: En este fic hay spoilers de todas las series que uso.**

(-)

Como cada año en estas fechas, nos encontramos en Tierra-47210, hogar de Suatarumentor y sus inútiles compañeros de la HPSW.

-¡Un respeto!-Gritavon furiosos los miembros de la HPSW mientras lanzaban piedras y ladrillos al autor.

Tras haber acabado con los malvados planes de Goku Black Eolution y su aliado Zamasu, la HPSW se preparaba para combatir contra MegaMalísimoMyotisMon, un peligroso enemigo que amenazaba con destruir la realidad.

-¡Grito furioso!-Exclamó MegaMalísimoMyotisMon mientras lanzaba murciélagos contra Subatarumentor. La fusión los esquivó y se preparó para atacar, pero...

Ataru y Subamentor se separaron, ya que el año había pasado.

-¡NO! ¡LA FUSIÓN!-Gritó nervioso Ataru, mientras Subamentor miraba su cuerpo.

-Bien... La fusión no ha dejado efectos negativos en mi bello cuerpo.

MegaMalísimoMyotisMon iba a acabar con los dos héroes, pero éstos recibieron ayuda de alguien que Mehime conocía muy bien. Un destello golpeó al malvado Digimon y dicha luz tomó forma.

-¿Esa luz? ¡Es mi Gran Sacerdote!-Exclamó Mehime con felicidad.

-¿El Daishinkan?-Preguntó Subamentor.

-No. El Dai Chingón, su primo.

-¡Grito furioso!-Exclamó MegaMalísimoMyotisMon sin venir a qué.

-¡Hola mis amores!-Dijo Dai Chingón mientras saludaba a los presentes.-He venido porque tardabáis en volver a casa y me preocupé. Y vengo también para proponer un Torneo del Poder entre 8 universos suculentos en el que las normas cambiarán constantemente y todos se las saltarán como pendejos. Originalmente, cada universo iba a contar con 10 guerreros, pero como en un one-shot, lo dejaremos en un guerrero.

-¿Y cuál es el premio por ganar el Torneo del Poder?-Preguntó Ataru al Dai Chingón.

-Hmmm...-Mientras pensaba, el Dai Chingón miraba de forma golosa a Ataru.-Pues... ¡Una noche de amor conmigo!

-¡Y UNA MIE...

-¡Nos vamos!-Dijo el Dai Chingón teletransportando a Ataru y a Mehime y cortando el grosero insulto de Ataru. Mientras, MegaMalísimoMyotisMon, Subamentor y Urano se pusieron a jugar al Digimon Go! aunque el juego no exista.

 _ **#########**_

 **El Mundo del Vacío.**

Ataru apareció en medio de un ring que parecía una enorme peonza.

-¿Dónde estamos?-Preguntó Ataru.

-En el Mundo del Vacío.-Dijo Mehime.-Un lugar nacido de las perversiones del Dai Chingón...

-¡Así es, mis amores!-Dijo el Dai Chingón mientras venía acompañado por los otros guerreros. Estos eran:

-Ribrianne del Universo 2.

-Que fea...-Dijo Ataru en voz baja.

-El Megazord original del universo 3.

- _¡Megazord activado!-_ Dijo el aludido.

-Un bicho microscópico del Universo 4.

-Me llamo Damon...-Dijo el aludido cuya voz era similar a la de Donquixote Doflamingo.

-¡Hit el asesino del universo 6. Aunque la censura de Boing ahora lo llama Hit el enemigo!

-...-Es lo único que dijo Hit conforme al tema de la censura.

-¡Ataru, el suculento guerrero del Universo 7!

-¡¿Qué es eso de suculento?!-Preguntó furioso Ataru.-¿Y cómo qué universo 7? ¡Soy del 47210!

-¡Lo que digas, mi amor!

-¡Y NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!-Dai Chingón ignoró la queja de Ataru y continuó con la presentación.

-¡Bergamo el debilucho del universo 9!

-¡OYE!-Gritó furioso Bergamo, el cual tuvo que ser retenido por los Dioses de su universo.

-¡Goku Black Evolution del universo 10!

-¿Otra vez?-Se preguntó asqueada Mehime.-Aunque... Este Gowasu ha hecho un movimiento más inteligente que el canónico...

-¡Y por último, Jiren, el marcianito 100% real no fake del universo 11!

-...-Dijo Jiren, que estaba ocupado intentando abrir un bote de pepinillos.

-Vaya... Se ve que es de los que les gusta hablar hasta con los codos...-Dijo Ataru.-Casi parece Hit versión 2.0.

-Y ahora... ¡A luchar!

A la señal del Dai Chingón, todos los guerreros menos Jiren se lanzaron contra Ataru.

-¡Amor! ¡Amor!-Dijo Ribrianne del universo 2.

-¡Pizza! ¡Pizza!

-Chica-sama dice: ¡ACABA CON ÉL, MEGAZORD! Y ten cuidado, Ataru, que se lo hemos alquilado a Zordon, no lo dañes mucho...-Dijo Campari, el ángel guía del Universo 3.

-¡Te voy a sacar del ring!-Dijo Damon con su magnífica voz de Doflamingo.

-...-Pensó Hit el enemigo.

-¡Voy a vengarme por lo del año pasado!-Dijo Goku Black Evolution mientras creaba una espada de materia oscura.

-¡Guau, guau!-Ladró Bergamo mientras corría hacia Ataru.

-¡Super Hentai God definitivo! ¡Uaaah!

Ataru se transformó en Super Hentai God Deinitivo y con una onda de aire expulsó a los guerreros que iban a por él.

-Han durado menos que en la serie oficial...-Dijo Mehime.

-Los guerreros de los mundos que no son de Jiren han caído del ring... Por lo tanto...¡Ahora serán también mis amores!-Dijo el Dai Chingón, provocando que Mehime se caiga de su trono.

Ataru centró su atención en el formidable oponente que es Jiren, el cual aún no poía abrir el bote de pepinillos.

-Ay Dios... ¿A quién se le ocurre traer un bote de pepinillos al Torneo del Poder?-Se preguntó Mehime.

Y por fin, Jiren logró abrir el bote de pepinillos, a la vez que liberaba todo su "poder". Ataru casi salió disparado del ring, pero se agarró al borde en el último segundo.

-¡BUAJ! ¡QUÉ PESTE! ¡Chico, deja de comer judias! ¡No hay que abusar de lo verde!-Dijo Mehime mientras se tapaba la nariz e intentaba mantenerse consciente.

-¡Marrano!-Ataru comenzó a atacar a Jiren con todo su poder. Pero el marcianito se lo quitó de encima de un manotazo, como si fuera la Rita Repulsa de la película de 2017.

-Te voy a dar marrano...-Dijo Jiren mientras agarraba a Ataru y le hacía cosas feas en la zona donde termina la espalda.

Pero eso fue un error que Jiren iba a pagar... Ataru, furioso, liberó energía y alcanzó una nueva forma. Jiren intentó atacarle, pero Ataru esquivaba todo lo que le lanzaba el alien.

-No puede ser... ¡Eso es la Doctrina Pervertida!-Exclamó el Dai Chingón.

-La forma definitiva con la que el usuario es capaz de esquivar los manotazos de las chicas acosadas...-Dijo Mehime en voz baja.-¡Esto no debería pasar! ¡Ahora vuelvo!

Mehime abandonó el mundo del vacio mientras Ataru comenzó a golpear a Jiren. El alien intentó defenderse, pero cuando quiso moverse, ya estaba fuera del ring.

-¡Jiren ha sido eliminado! ¡El ganador es...

-¡UN MOMENTO!

-¿Mehime?-Preguntó Dai Chingón.

Una chica parecida a Mehime apareció en el ring.

-¡Yo ya no soy ni Mehime ni Caulifla! ¡Llamadme Mefla! ¡Debo acabar contigo Ataru Moroboshi! ¡Has llegado a un punto que no debería haber sido alcanzado! Ya es la segunda vez que un Ataru hace una maldad así...

-¿Segunda vez?

-Sí...

 **Flashback. Tierra-47210GT**

Tras abusar de las Bolas de Dragón, el Ataru de ese mundo liberó a Ih Chingón y a sus hermanos, los cuales llenaron el mundo de hentai. Mehime, por el bien del megaverso, tuvo que acabar con esa línea temporal.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

-Así que eso pasó... Pasará... ¿Eso es canón?

-¡Y YO QUE SÉ!-Mefla acumuló energía y la liberó, destruyendo el Mundo del Vacio, los 12 universos y parte de Tierra-47210.

Mefla, para reconstruir esa realidad, tuvo que usar los pedazos de los mundos eliminados. Ahora, Tierra-47210 era una Tierra combinada del todo. Y los Guerreros del Torneo y Dai Chingón no tuvieron más remedio que vivir en la Tierra con Ataru.

-¡Bien por mí, amor!-Dijo el Dai Chingón.

-¡Ayuda!-Exclamó Ataru asustado.

-¡EXPLÍCAME QUE PASA AQUÍ, TESORO!-Gritó furiosa Lum mientras electrocutaba a Ataru, al Dai Chingón y a Mefla.

-¡Grito furioso!-Exclamó MegaMalísimoMyotisMon, que atacaba la Tierra junto a Goku Black Evolution y Bergamo.

-MegaMalísimoMyotisMon dice: ¡Fin!-Dijo Campari, que ahora también trabajaba para él.

¿Lograrán vencer el año que viene a MegaMalísimoMyotisMon? ¿Saldrán Daisuke y los demás en Digimon Tri? Como dice Mefla, y yo qué sé...

 _ **Fin**_

 **Nota** : Hasta aquí este fic. Espero que os haya gustado la parodia del Torneo del Poder. ¡Nos vemos!

 _ **¡Felices fiestas!**_

-¡Pizza!

-Sí, el año que viene también saldrás...

R


End file.
